The Crazies
by SummerDaye
Summary: It's the 67th Hunger Games, and the District 4 tributes are very... special. They don't even know what the Games are!
1. The Reaping

**A/N: Hey! This is my first story, hope you guys like it! I'm new to this, so please read and review!**

_Disclaimer: I don't own the amaziful Hunger Games. *tear*_

It's reaping day today. I look around for my pet llama, Joe, but he's not here. Oh, well. He probably went to play with the blue flying turtles. My friend Ed owns them. Why are you looking at me like that?

Joe is red. He's like my brother to me. My _own_ stupid brother pays no attention to me. "Yeah, I'm talking about you, Fred!" I yell at my older brother. "Oh shut up!" He and his girlfriend, Hannah, yell at the same time. Hannah freaks me out. She reminds me of my third- grade teacher's chinchilla. Isn't that freaky?

"Mom, I'm going to Ed's house" I yell to my mother.

"Okay dear, but be careful!" she replies.

Ed lives next door. Fred jokes around and says we're a couple, but we're not. We're both special. He's the only one that sees what I see.

"Ed!" I yell to him. He's in his backyard. I can hear him. We've just won the battle with the pink lizards that were invading his house. We were lucky; he almost got his head cut off.

"Hey Bo. I was just checking around for any pink lizards that lived. There's none so far. Want to help?"

"Sure." Don't tell anyone, but I kind of like him. Actually, Joe is dating one of his turtles, so I don't think it'll work out.

We look around, but don't find any pink lizards. I tell him goodbye, because the reaping is at 11:00. All of District 4 has to be there. I hurry home to find a sea-green dress on my bed, the same exact color of my eyes. The same eyes that spy Joe coming in through the doggy door I made for him, since he can't open the door.

"Joe! Give me a minute, I'm getting dressed!" He turns around while I quickly change into the dress. I pat his head and head to the town square. It's already packed. I head to the 16 section and sit. Just in time, too, because the mayor steps up to the podium. He begins the speech about the "Dark Days," blah, blah, blah. I nod off for a little bit. Joe and I were playing chess late last night. I awaken to Frankie Tarajenmuldo's voice. "Ladies first." She's so old, this just bores her.

"Bo Winters."

I walk up to the podium, thinking I won an award. Frankie asks for any volunteers, but there's none. That surprises me. Usually some people trip over themselves to get this award, or whatever I'm getting.

She walks over to the boy's ball and chooses Ed. I get excited; Ed and I get the same award! No one volunteers for him, either. Huh, strange…

Before I know it, everyone's clapping and cheering. We're pushed into the Justice Building, where our families congratulate us for winning. I can't wait to brag to my brother!


	2. Goodbyes And The Train

**A/N: Hey guys I'm back! Do you guys like it so far? Please review as always!**

_Disclaimer: Don't worry, I didn't turn into Suzanne Collins. _

I sit down on a soft leather chair in the special room I'm directed to. Ed goes into another room. I wonder why. Can't we be together?

My mother and brother walk in and look sad. Why are they sad? I'm winning an award!

"Why are you guys so sad?" I ask them.

They're surprised I asked that. Did I do something wrong? What could I have done wrong? _Was it attacking those pink lizards?_

"Do you even know what the games are?" My brother asks.

"Uh, duh! I'm winning an award!" I tell him with full confidence. "Right?"

"No-"Fred starts, but mom quickly cuts him off.

"Yes! But to get the award, you have to play a game. And win." She says.

"What kind of game?" I ask, but the cops are coming in. She says she can't tell me, and they leave. I suddenly feel empty. Why couldn't she tell me? Was it the cops? Was she afraid of telling me?

My other friend, Mary, comes in. "Will you use this as a token?" she asks. She hands me a bracelet with sea-green gems on it. I don't know why I need a token, but I accept it anyway. It's pretty. She leaves without another word. I get that empty feeling again. The cops come back in and tell me it's time to get on the train. I don't hesitate.

I see Ed on the train. We're both really excited. We both get an award! But wait… What if only I win? Oh well… I guess that matter can wait. Frankie tells us it's time for dinner. We follow her to the dining car, where there's a buffet of delicious food. I don't even know what most of it is! I gather a lot of food, and sit down. Finnick and Holli sit down across from us.

"So, what are your strategies?" Holli asks us. We look confused. We didn't know we needed a strategy for accepting an award. Oh, she meant the games.

"Well, that depends. What game is it? Hide and seek? Tag?" I ask. They look dumbfounded.

"Seek and kill." Finnick tells us. I'm horrified. Kill?

"How could we KILL innocent kids?"Ed asks the two mentors.

"Oh yeah. These are the two SPECIAL kids." Holli tells Finnick. "Okay, what do ypu hate the most?"

"Pink lizards." Ed and I say at the same time.

"Okay… how do you defeat the _pink lizards?_" She said.

"Don't talk to us like that. We're not babies!" Ed says. "You defeat them by stabbing them in the heart with a spoon."

Holli looked at him like he was crazy. "Okay. Pretend the other kids are pink lizards, and the knives are spoons. Stab the poop out of them. But not literally."

No way. I had no idea. No really, I didn't.

We finished the rest of our dinner in silence. After dinner, we watched the other reapings. No one really important. Ed and I talked about our plan in his room.

"We're going to split up." He told me. He looked totally serious. I was shocked.

"Why would we split up?"


	3. Reasons

**A/N: I got bored, so I decided to continue the story.**

_Disclaimer: What? I'm not Suzanne…_

"I don't want to have to kill you. I couldn't do it. Get as far away from me as possible."

I was shocked, but I decided to comply. I quickly left his room so he wouldn't see me cry. I cried for about an hour when I felt a tap on my shoulder. I looked up to se Joe.

"Joe! How did you get in here?" I asked him.

"I snuck into the train and hid under your bed. I didn't get to say goodbye, and I thought this might be my last chance." He replied, looking-and sounding-sad.

"Joe, it turns out I might die. I might never come back." I tell him, tears welling up in my eyes.

"I know." Joe replies. He looks serious. I fume up.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I yell at him. I was so mad!

"I never thought you would be in the games."

I begin to understand, but I'm still mad. Not at him, of course, but at the Capitol. This was obviously rigged. We're both "special," we've never had to take out tesserae, we only have the required number of slips! They set this up so we would both die! District 4 won't have a winner this year because they set it up so we would lose! I can't believe this! How could they do this? Now that I think about it,District 4 has the most victors... Are they trying to make it so that they won't have a winner this year? They are! I have to tell Ed! I storm out of the room and into Ed's room, still fuming from realizing what the Gamemakers did to us. I've just had one of my smart moments, which are really rare, so I know this is true. I practically bang down his door from knocking so hard. He opens it up and sees smoke coming out of my ears, which I can feel. He looks scared, so I come right out with it.

"This is all set up so we'll die because District four has had the most winners and they want another district to win this year so we'll both die!" I say very fast. The look on his face says it all.

"I don't believe you."

**A/N: Sorry these chapters have been so short, I'll make them really long when the Games start.**

**Has Bo realized the truth? Why doesn't Ed believe her? Will the bald yetis eat all the waffles again?**

**Only one way to find out: Keep reading!**

**(You know, once I get the chapters up!)**


	4. Memories

I throw a vase at his chest. It shatters into a million pieces. He's bleeding, but I don't care. I run into my own room and cry my eyes out.

Why is he acting like this? He must be really stressed out. He's only been like this twice before. I remember that first time, when our seventh-grade teacher gave us a super-long assignment over the weekend.

"_Attention class, I have an assignment for you. You must read the last ten chapters of our book and write a three-page book report on how you liked the book," announced Mrs. Hezzer._

_She walked over to us two and said, "You two don't have to do this. Just finish the book as soon as you can, and tell me how you liked it after class when you do finish it."_

_The bell rang, signaling that school was over. We walked home together, like we always do. "Ed, can you come over and play at my house? You can bring your turtles," I told him. He quickly shook his head no._

"_Sorry Bo, but I have to start reading. I'm tired of getting special treatment. I want to be treated normally, like all of the other kids in our class. You go ahead and play with the turtles. I'll be in my room," he said kindly. Jeez, usually he wouldn't do this whatsoever. I wonder what's up._

_He called his turtles, and I called Joe. They played in our backyards, and I read. I probably won't get this done, but hey. I don't want to seem lazy compared to Ed. Thank goodness we have three day weekends; Ed and I get Friday off. Our parents requested it, and the principal complied. I would get this done in no time._

_Before I know it, it's dinner time. I've gotten through two chapters. I wonder how Ed's doing. _

_I eat my dinner quickly. Afterwards, I walk over to his house. His mom lets me in. I hurry up to his room, finding him sitting there with his book._

"_Hey Ed! How far are you in the book?"_

_He looks up at me with red eyes and says, "4 chapters left." He says it so coldly I shiver._

"_What's wrong?" I ask him, only to find him pointing at the door, as if to tell me to get out. He's really being a Jerk!_

_I didn't see him over the rest of the weekend. I was so bored, I even asked my brother to play with me. He just glared at me until I left._

_Once school started on Monday, I ran up to him. He seemed much happier. I was so glad to see him happy again, I almost kissed him. I was about an inch away when the bell rang, signaling that we should come inside for class. The teacher was so proud, he gave him an A plus, even though he thought the review sucked._

Jeez, I wish he was happy now. He must be so scared. I feel for him, I'm scared too. I wish I could see him. I don't go because I'm worried that he'll try to kill me or something. I also suddenly start remembering the first reaping. He was like this then, too.

_I was in my room, waiting for the reaping to start. It was my first one, and I was scared. My mom never told me what they are, and I decided that today was the day she would tell me. I ran up to her, and asked her what they are._

"_They're when a boy and a girl are chosen to… to… get… an award," She told me._

_Oh, that makes sense. My mom never let me watch the games, so I was wondering what those were, too. Now I won't have to ask her!_

_I run into the plaza, where I find Ed again. He looks at me but doesn't say a word. Oh well, he must be stressed about the reapings. I tell them they're an award. He brightens up, but not all the way._

_We listen to the mayor do his thing, and hold hands while the reapings go on, since we're right by each other. We're both right by the rope. When he realizes they're over and he didn't get picked, he completely happy. I smile; nothing's better than a happy Ed._

I'm still crying when I decide to visit him. I'm halfway out the door when I hear a gunshot coming from Ed's room. Soldiers run out as I run in. Ed's on the floor, blood seeping out of his chest. "Bo," He says when I sit by him. "Bo, I love you."

I'm in total shock. His chest stops moving, and I know the truth.

Ed is dead.


End file.
